Tell Me A Lie
by CrazyChickV8
Summary: Dan's cheating on Runo with Mira and she dosen't want to believe it. When he tries to break up with her, she dosen't want to hear the truth but he tell's her not getting how she feel's. Better than it sounds, I promise! My first story, So be nice! Oh and the couple at the end was not planned it just... Happened Sorry if you don't like it. I might have just been on crack :


_**Me: Hello everybody my name Cameron I belong in a mental institution. Oh and I'm also a girl! Just had to say that now Runo if you don't mind.**_

_**Runo: Dont mind if i do but hurry it up with the typing! I have to be in a other people's stories.**_

_**Me: You're cheating on me!**_

_**Runo: Cameron Does Not own Bakugan, it's charaters, or the song 'Tell me a lie' by One Direction.**_

_**Me: As much as I rip on them they are cute and I have been hooked...**_

_**Runo: Justin Bieber all over again?**_

_**Me: Justin Bieber all over again...**_

_**Julie: Awwww but JB is so cute seriously!**_

_**Me: Julie! I only invited Runo to my house!**_

_**Julie: I heard you room was in the attic so I wanted to check it out...**_

_**Me: It may be an Attic but it is awesome!**_

_**Julie: Okay?**_

_**Runo: Can we get on with the story now?**_

_**Julie&Me: Yep!**_

* * *

_**Cant ever get it right**_

_**No mattter how hard I've tried**_

_**And I've tried**_

Why, Why me.

Of all the people my had to be the one that got broken.

I tried to keep this relationship going but... I couldn't get this love crap right!

_**Well I put up a good fight**_

_**But your words cut like knifes**_

_**And Im tired.**_

He asked me to the park with him.

Who's he? Dan Kuso.

The one's who's words were like a million knifes stabbing me in the worst place ever.

_**As you break my heart again this time.**_

Also known as the boy that ripped my heart out of my chest, tore it into a million tiny, tiny, bloody pieces, then stomped on them, over, and over, and over again.

_**Tell me Im a screwed up mess**_

_**That I never listen listen**_

_**Tell me you dont want my kiss**_

_**That you need you distance distance**_

_**Tell me everthing but dont you say he's what your missin baby**_

_**If he's the reason that your leaving me tonight spare me what you think and.**_

_**Tell me a lie.**_

If he was going to break up with me then tell me it's because my voice is annoying, that i don't listen when he babbles on and on about brawling, that I'm a horrible kisser, that he need space from me.

He could have told me anything but he had to tell me the truth.

"Runo?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry but I have to brake up with you..."

Those words hurt me.

"Why?"

"I've been cheating on you-"

Those destroyed me.

"With Mira."

That Killed me.

He had to tell me the truth.

That he was cheating on me with one of my Best friends.

_**Yeah your the charming type**_

_**That little twinkle in your eye**_

_**Gets me every time**_

I was hopping this was a dream but I saw it, that adorable twinkle that made my heart flutter.

That my dreams could never capture right.

_**And while there must have been a time**_

_**I was the reason for that smile**_

_**So keep in mind.**_

And then the memory of when he picked me up and smiled at one of my joke's.

Was I ever the REAL cause of that beautiful thing.

_**As you take whats left of you and I.**_

He then gave me back the necklace I gave him.

'Number 1 Brawler in the world' It said also the #1 heart-breaker, I suppose.

_**Tell me Im a screwed up mess**_

_**That I never listen listen**_

_**Tell me you dont want my kiss**_

_**That you need you distance distance**_

_**Tell me everthing but dont you say he's what your missin baby**_

_**If he's the reason that your leaving me tonight spare me what you think and.**_

_**Tell me a lie.**_

Not even a lie could fix this.

Then he walked away.

Away from me.

Away This.

_**Tell me a lie (3x)**_

I ran.

From him.

From everything. I got to the lake, reached into my pocket and pulled out the necklace.

Without thinking twice I tossed it as far into the lake as I could in to the lake.

I sat down and wrapped my arms around my knee's.

_**Tell me Im a screwed up mess**_

_**That I never listen listen**_

_**Tell me you dont want my kiss**_

_**Tell me you dont want my kiss**_

_**That you need you distance distance**_

_**Tell me everything but dont you say he's what your missin baby**_

_**If he's the reason that your leaving me tonight spare me what you think and.**_

_**Tell me a lie.**_

_**Tell me a lie (x3)**_

"What are you doing here?" A familiar voice said.

I looked up to see Ace.

"Mourning about..." I drifted off wondering if he knew that his girlfriend was a freakin' cheater.

"Mira and Dan?"

"How got the same speech as you I guess." He shrugged.

I had a small that then giggled half-heartily.

"What?"

"I thought about how I-L-O-V-E-Y-O-U, I love you, is 8 lettters and so is B-U-L-L-S-H-I-T, Bullshit."

"I wouldn't say that.."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Why?"

"I think I may be in love with someone else."

"Really? Who?" I slightly blushed at how close we were.

"Easy..." he leaned closer so did I, His eyes are so pretty.

"You.." Our lips touched and sparks flew.

We pulled away.

"I've changed my mind.."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah... I guess not a love is Bullshit." He grinned at me.

the next day we go to Marucho's place, holding hand's just when the door opens I pull him in far a kiss so everyone, Dan and Mira Included.

We pull away and grinned at each other.

Okay, I admit, that was a pretty Ballsy thing to do.

But hey, Don't kill my buzz.

And par-chance this doesn't last then at least the he knows to...

_**Tell me a lie**_

* * *

**Me: How was it?**

**Julie: I liked it.**

**Runo: Me to, Actually.**

**Me: Thanks guy's! Review please!**


End file.
